


Symmetry-Death the Kid

by BookandAnimeNerd



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookandAnimeNerd/pseuds/BookandAnimeNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Death the Kid's thoughts on symmetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symmetry-Death the Kid

Symmetry. .yrtemmyS

It is the one thing that I desire. .erised I taht ginht eno eht si tI

Perfection. .noitcefreP

When I am Lord Death   htaeD droL ma I nehW

I will make the world perfect. .tcefrep dlrow eht ekam lliw I

 Order. .redrO

Everything will be in its   sti ni eb lliw gnihtyrevE

Rightful and symmetrical place. .ecalp lacirtemmys dna lufthgiR

I am Death the Kid   diK eht htaeD ma I

And symmetry, perfection, and order   redro dna ,noitcefrep ,yrtemmys dnA

 Are the things I live for. .rof evil I sgniht eht erA

 

 

 

  **A/N Hi! It is me again guys. I just had this idea and hade to share it with you. Thank you for reading! :)** **  
**


End file.
